


amped and wired: the illustrations

by josiebelladonna



Series: now it's dark [6]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Art, Comic, Comic Book Science, Companion Piece, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Comedy, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gallows Humor, Illustrations, NSFW Art, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: the accompanying webcomic to amped and wired, part one
Relationships: Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character, Lars Ulrich/Original Female Character
Series: now it's dark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519889
Kudos: 5





	1. dead man walking - part one

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a dream come true for me - i had been wanting to make a graphic novel or a comic book since i started making my cartoons back in late 2006.  
> i did make one of sorts for a class project: it was for a book i was given to read, called "i have lived a thousand years", about a jewish hungarian girl and her kid brother escaping the ghettos and nazi soldiers while looking for their mother during the holocaust, but that was for school. it wasn't something on my own terms, though. i also made little comic strips when i didn't have homework, but they were just that: strips.
> 
> and now, with anthrax's graphic adaptation of among the living (!!!!!) coming in april 2021, it seemed appropriate for me to bring this out of tumblr and into the safe place. i announced this on instagram on joey's birthday and then launched it on the night of the killing moon, halloween 2020.  
> all drawn by me and all hosted from [here](https://belladonnaandulriched.tumblr.com/); some of these are a little big so i'm going to have to split the chapters. but it's the exact same length as the text, though.  
> i might illustrate the artist, i'm not sure yet. i'll keep you all posted about that. 💜
> 
> will be hosted on webtoon once all 27 chapters are fully illustrated!  
> and finally, just.. enjoy him. i never asked for drama of any kind, but so far, this comic is proving to be incredibly cathartic for me. joey's powerful like that.
> 
>  _"whose mistake am i anyway?  
>  cut the head off, grows back hard.  
> i am the hydra; now you'll see your star."_  
> -"antichrist superstar", marilyn manson
> 
> ***update 1/17/21: given it takes place in the same universe as now it's dark, but it's from a more comedic standpoint, i'm moving these, as well as the two written text parts, and the dead trilogy under the moniker of "now it's dark".  
> you know. just so things are more organized.


	2. dead man walking - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! and to answer a few questions: i use autodesk sketchbook (it's not procreate, but it's just as competent). i use the pencils, the airbrushes, the glaze pens, and i've been warming up to the copic marker set a lot lately.  
> and then for physical tools, i use my wacom drawing tablet and an accompanying stylus. most of the time, i'll sketch out joey or whoever is in the scene with a mechanical pencil (it's easy to erase) on paper, then take a picture and transfer it over to my laptop.  
> nothin' fancy, you know?


	3. pussy whipped - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that copic marker set RULES, by the way (shoutout to carla harvey for getting me interested in them, too - virtual and otherwise!)


	4. pussy whipped - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this comic, so far, has been quite the experience for me. need i say more~
> 
> and don't worry: it's gonna get pretty risque here soon enough ;)


	5. pussy whipped - part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"give it up - do as i say...  
>  give it up and let me have my way...  
> i'll give you love - i'll hit you like a truck...  
> i'll give you love - i'll teach you how to- *moan*"_  
> -"erotica", madonna
> 
> 😘


	6. pussy whipped - part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if i go to hell for this, at least i'll be doing it while laughing my head off, bahahahaha!)


	7. pussy whipped - part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"i knew him from somewhere."_


	8. pussy whipped - part six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you're curious as to what happened to the scruff on lars' face, it's the same reason why joey's dark skin isn't showing up and why the color schemes often change: not to downplay details or (god forbid; and for the record, i'd never do this) whitewash, but to emphasize the mood.  
> oh and happy birthday to the parent fic, now it's dark! it's [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519889)


	9. never go back - part one




	10. never go back - part two




	11. never go back - part three




	12. never go back - part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, that gray and black color scheme in junction with the thin setting on the digital paintbrush is utterly _beautiful_ to me, and it goes so well with these two gorgeous men.  
> i'm also going to try and go a little quicker with updates seeing as i have more free time now and i'm getting in the groove a little better, too 💜


	13. #iwokeuplikethis




	14. in denial - part one




	15. in denial - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oh, great, now **these** jokes are gonna start 🤪😘)


	16. give me reason - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy international fanworks day! 💜


	17. give me reason - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to alex skolnick (yes, him - the stripey-haired dude from testament and trans-siberian orchestra) for being a total sweetheart to me.
> 
> the interaction between joey and lars here reminded me of a little interaction i had with him on instagram the day after the insurrection and he was rather distraught, so i did what i could to comfort him.


	18. dead poet - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what do you believe when is nobody watching?"  
> -"bloodmoney", poppy


	19. dead poet - part two




	20. magnolia blvd. - part one




End file.
